Fragments Of Memories
by PrInCesS2902
Summary: Submitted for Daa3! contest. She was a journalist who had a high sixth sense. She went to a mansion for her work but it looks like someone had use her sense for her benefit. rated T to be safe. Read, Enjoy & Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Fragments of Memories**

_**This is my entry for the contest…**_

_**I would like to thank you my dear friend, Mel for helping me by giving his idea to complete this story.**_

_**Read, enjoy and review**_

_**Sorry for any grammatical mistakes. English is not my first language.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Daa3!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 1: The Huge Mansion**

Hectic. A word that could describe the situation in the medium sized office situated on the fourth floor of the Sasahime building. This building was situated in the middle of the town between two mega shopping complexes. Inside was filled with the sound of telephone ringing, people using the photocopy machine, people rushing in and out from their office and also coming from some white collars chatting by their desk. Despite of the situation, the was a certain girl, sat still by her place, focusing herself to the computer monitor in front of her while her fingers tapping on the appropriate letters to finish the article. Suddenly, the intercom on her desk made a sound.

"Miss Hanakomachi"

She pressed the intercom button, "Yes?"

"Please come to my office right now."

"Okay, I be right there"

The pink haired girl clicked the save icon on top of her screen to save her work just now and rushed to her manager's room. She inhaled deeply in front of the half wood half glass door before knocked. A voice from inside asked her to come in. She twisted the door handle open.

"Hanakomachi-san, please have a sit." Said a brunet lady in her late thirties who sat on a comfortable chair. She put down her pen in her grip and entwined her fingers on the desk. Christine, on the other hand sat silently on the chair.

"Take this." The lady gave her a paper file. "I believe you know Nozomu Hikarigaoka. He is one of the top models who are trying to crave his name in the media right now."

Christine nodded.

"Make an appointment with him 'coz we're going to publish about him in our magazine." Her voice sounded a little excited.

"Yes madam. I'll try my best."

"Yes, you should. You can go now."

Christine rose from her sit and bowed a little before she walked to the door.

"Umm…. One more thing…"

The pink haired girl stopped in her track.

"Can you send my regards to him and ask his autograph for me?"

Christine turned her gaze to her boss and smiled, "Sure."

**-x-x- FragMenTs -x-x-**

A yellow taxi stopped by the main entrance of the big mansion. The mansion was painted with pale white color and there was a stone trail from the big gate to the first step of the mansion. After paying some dollars to the taxi, a pink haired girl entered the yard by the small gate beside the between the flower bushes and the big gate. She made her way followed the stone trail slowly. While walking, she observed the yard around her. Just near the front gate was a big black old tree, that still standing gloriously although there were no leaves on its branch. Christine grabbed her camera which was hanging by her neck and snapped some pictures of the eerie but classic looking tree.

Other than the black tree, there was a garden full with types of flowers namely roses, daisies, tulips, sunflowers. They were planted just before the stairs where the stone trail ends. Seeing all many kind of colors filled in the garden gave a slight joy in her heart. The colors somehow gave a life look in contrast with the pale color of the mansion.

Christine stepped on the stairs and reach to the door bell. However, just before she could press the button on the right side of the door, her world became dark and silent in a blink of time. She fall on the floor, fainted.

_-Christine POV-_

_There was a faint sound from afar. I opened my eyes slowly. I don't even know where I am right now. Everything was in black and white including me. I rose from the floor and examine everything around me. It looked like I was in a hallway which filled with portraits hanging on the wall. _

_I walked deep into the hallway while admiring the portraits of beautiful lady. I stopped at the fifth portrait. There was a large cut across the neck of the portrait that left it torn and peeled from the canvas. I touched the canvas but felt nothing. Suddenly my gaze concentrated on the floor. There was an uneven trail of black liquid on the floor. It looked like it coming from a source that being dragged because of the heaviness. I followed the trail and it end by a half open, strange looking door. The door really looked alike the wall if it was closed. Nobody would notice this door if the person hadn't look at it nicely. _

_I crept closer to the door. Suddenly, there was something cold and wet on my forehead…_

_-end of POV-_

**-x-x- FragMenTs -x-x-**

The air inside the house felt so damp due to the raining outside the mansion. A blonde man arrived at a certain door with a tray filled with a small towel and a bowl of cold water in both of his hands. He then used his right foot to push the door which was half open to let him in. Inside the room was a flawless beautiful figure lying unconsciously on his bed. A sigh escaped from his lips. He walked closer to the bed and put the tray down onto a desk before sat on the chair beside it. He dipped the small towel in the bowl and squeezed the excess water. Then he placed the damp towel carefully onto the girl's forehead.

Suddenly the lying lady's fingers made some movements. Slowly she opened her eyes. It was blurred for some moments but after few blinks the surrounding became clear to her eyes. However, she couldn't recognize the surrounding. She tried to wake up but a pair of hand held her down. She stared into the holder's eyes.

"Don't get up yet. You're still weak." Said the blonde man.

"Okay." She landed on the soft pillow once again. "Where am I? What time is it?" She turned her gaze to the man beside her.

"In my room. I found you fainted on my door way. So I carried you to my room." He ogled to the clock hanging on the wall. "It's 8pm. I think you should stay here for the night considering it is late and raining outside."

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have burdened you this much." Christine got up from her back. And once again his hands try to stop her. "It's okay. I just want to sit." After helping her sit comfortably, she asked, "Could you please take my belonging?"

"Here it is"

Her bag changed hand. She dug into her bag and took out a recorder. "I'm a journalist. It was me who called you just before I came here." She extended her hand. "I'm Christine. Christine Hanakomachi."

He received her hand gladly. "Nice to meet you. I'm Nozomu Hikarigaoka. Call me Nozomu."

"I think I should interviewing you right now, and tomorrow I can take your pictures and this house."

"It's okay. Take your time."

_-Lets skip the interview session.-_

"It's already 9.30pm. Where did I put my manners?" Nozomu sighed. "You must be hungry. Wait for a moment. I'll fetch you something to eat."

Christine just smiled. Some moments after, he arrived with a plate of mouth watering sandwiches.

"Nozomu-kun. When did you buy this house?"

"About two years ago. There's an auction going on when the first time I got here for my shooting. I fall in love with this house's design for the first sight my gaze fall upon it and join the auction. I gave the highest bid, and now, the house is mine"

"Where the last owner went to?"

"I don't know. But if I'm not mistaken, the last owner was Ryuuchi Sasaki. I did some research some time ago and she was found missing from the house about three years ago."

_DUMMM….DAAMMM_

A sight of lightning following by a thunder was heard. And suddenly it was pitch black in the room. Both Christine and Nozomu jolted from their sit.

"It's dark…" Said the girl.

"Wait a minute. I think I hid some candles in here. Let me search for it."

Christine nodded her head in the dark. A lightning struck the land once again which helped him to find the candles easier. A faint sound was heard near the make up table and the room was lighted.

"Thanks"

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience. This house never had a shortage before." Said Nozomu, approaching the bed once again with the candle in his hand.

The pink haired girl put her hand on top of his hand which was rested on the bed she was seated on. "It's okay. It's good to be like this once in a while."

The blond man smiled to the woman in the dim light. Suddenly…

_SCREEETTT…. SCREETTT…._

Both of them mirrored each other. "You hear that?" Asked Christine.

He nodded. "What do you think it was?"

**-x-x- FragMenTs ChaPteR 1 EnDs-x-x-**

**

* * *

  
**

_**A/N: I stopped my first chapter here…**_

_**Since I posted my stories quite late, I will update the last chapter tomorrow.**_

_**See ya!**_

_**-princess**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Fragments of Memories**

_**I would like to say thanks and congratulation to io sono mi-cchi for being the first reviewer for this story… **_

_**Now, let's go on to the second chapter**_

_**Read, enjoy and review**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Daa3!**

**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Fragments and Conclusion

-

-

_SCREEETTT…. SCREETTT…._

Both of them mirrored each other. "You hear that?" Asked Christine.

He nodded. "What do you think it was?"

"Don't know. But it sounds so near.." Said the woman while climbing down the bed.

"Where do you want to go?"

"I have a not-so-good feeling in me. I just want to check it to prove I am wrong. Can you hand over a candle to me?"

"I'm coming with you."

Christine led the troop. She went to the door and opened it wide enough for them to pass through it. As she stepped forward into the hallway, a sudden breeze that felt on her skin made the hair behind her neck stood on its end. She turned to the man behind her and clutched his arm tight.

"I've seen this place before… But this is my first time coming here."

Nozomu stared deeply in her beautiful orbs. "You're having a dejavu. Tell me what else you remember about this place?"

The pink haired lady loosened the grip on his shirt and held her head with both of her hands. She closed her eyelids tightly. After some moments, she opened her eyes and raised her arm towards a window at the end of the hallway.

"I remember it now. The window… I saw that window in my dream and it was raining like this too. I was lying over there…" Christine walk forwards a few steps. "I was lying here on the floor here."

The blonde man followed her trail and listened to her silently.

"But there's something missing here. Where were the portraits hanging here?" Christine talked to herself as her hand trailed on the now empty wall. "Nozomu, where's the portraits?"

"What portraits? Ooohhh… you mean the one you saw in the dreams. I never know about them. There were nothing in this mansion on the first time I moved in except for all the mahogany furniture.

"There are a lot of portraits hanging on both of the wall here." She walked forward with her hand touched the walls. After a few steps, she stopped her self once again and stared blankly on the empty wall.

"What's wrong now?" Said Nozomu who was standing behind her.

"There's a portrait here. But it was different from the others. The canvas had been torn by something sharp. Here. Across the neck." The pink haired lady shifted her gaze to the floor and lowered her body to touch the floor. She then stared into the man eyes who also sat near her.

"I saw some black liquid here…"

"Black liquid? What was it looked like? Was it sticky?"

Christine shook her head. "My dream was in black and white. The black liquid looked like it was dripping from a source. Although it was my dream, I couldn't felt anything. All my receptors were not working for me."

Nozomu gave a small, light pat on her back, trying to give her strength. Both of them rose to their feet once again.

"From here, the black liquid didn't look like it was dripping anymore. It was like the source was being dragged…" She got near a wall to her right. "The trail ended here." She lifted her head.

"AAAHHHHHH!!!!"

Her scream made him jumped from his place. He quickly went near the lady. "What's happen?"

She pointed to the place that made her scream o top of her lungs. "There…."

On the wall there was a figure in gray and pink… wait a minute, pink?

Nozomu went closer to the wall and extended his arm. Slowly and cautiously he touched the wall.

'_It's cold…'_ a frown formed on his face. He stepped one more closer. Then, he turned around to the lady behind him with a wide smile on his face. The lady still looked shocked though. "Christine-chan, it just a mirror hanging here." He rubbed the mirror. "See? It's just our reflection. Maybe my maid didn't realize that there was a big mirror here. That's why the mirror unpolished."

Christine inhaled deeply, feeling relief. "Nozomu-kun, come over here." The blond man came forward just a few steps further from the mirror. "This was where the black liquid's trail ended. But in my dream, there was a door here."

"A secret passage? Oh boy! I'm so lucky to buy this mansion in the first place." He quickly rubbed along the wall to find something like a switch to press on.

Meanwhile, the journalist went to a candle holder hanging by the wall and lighted the candles left there. The hallway was ablaze with the light coming from the lighted candles. And this could make them easier to find the switch.

_DUMM…DAAMMM…DUMMM…._

Another frightening thunder had stroke onto the ground. That noise made Christine jolted and a bit unbalance. Thankfully she was able to grab the candle holder to avoid her slammed herself to the floor. A pair of hands came and helped her to stand on her foot again…

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah… I guess so. T-thanks." The closeness between them made her stuttered.

Silence filled among them. But then…

"Look over there! It's open. You've founded it!" He gave her a quick hug and tugged her hand to the opened door.

But the new passage didn't give them much pleasure. They were greeted with a hideous smell, like a rotten carcass. But that was just the beginning.

"Pooh… what is this smell? It made me want to puke." Said the blond haired man, waving his hand in front of his face to make the bad smell go away.

Christine pulled out a handkerchief and covered her nose. With the dim light from the candle she held, she observed around. Suddenly she stopped on her track. She felt something eyed her which made her hair rise. She gulped hard, trying to calm herself. Her eyes then catch a glimpse of shiny red thing. She moved forward to make a better look. IT'S A PAIR OF RED EYES!!!

Christine felt numb. She fell to her own leg. "N-nozomu-kun. H-help m-me…" But the voice coming out from her mouth could barely been heard. The red eyes rose and coming forward to her. She closed her eyes tight and prayed for her own safety.

Thankfully, the house owner heard the soft thud near him. He turned a round and saw the lady he saved before was on the floor. To his surprised there was a pair of eyes coming towards her. Blood start to curd in his veins.

'_No, I have to save her. She needs me. I'm a brave man.' _ His eyes wondered around the room and saw a baseball bat near his feet. He picked it up and went in front of Christine. "Don't you dare came over here! Or I will smack you into pieces!"

Christine opened her eyes and lifted her head. There in front of her stand a man who was trying to fight whatever thing that will attack her. But, to their surprise….

"Meeoowww!!!"

A black cat came forward and purred between Nozomu's legs. Nozomu stopped on his act and lowered the bat he was holding. The cat then walked near Christine and sat on her lap. She tapped the cat's head.

"You scared me."

Nozomu came near and stroke the cat too. The cat purred with pleasure. "I wonder how it managed to get in here."

"Maybe, there's another secret passage hidden here too. Animals got a much higher sense than human, you know." Nozomu took her hand and lifted her up to her feet again. "Thanks"

"Your welcome. I think we should discover more about this place when the sun is up. It's much easier. Are you coming?"

"Okay. I'll call my manager later. It will be a waste if we could find more secret left by the previous owner, right?"

The blond man lifted her brow. "Come. We'll need rest for tomorrow new discovery." He gave a sweet smile and extended his arm.

Christine smiled back and placed her hand in his. They walked together, side by side towards the door. Unfortunately for her, she misplaced her foot and stumble forward.

"Ouch…"

"Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I think I tripped onto something." The pink haired lady pointed to the place.

Nozomu move the candle closer to the pointed place. He gritted his teeth tight. He then observed around the place with the dim light. This made the lady confused. After a while, he came near Christine and led them outside.

Nozomu sent her to her room. "Take a rest. I'll tell you everything tomorrow." His voice sounded serious.

"O-okay. Good night"

-

**-x-x- FragMenTs -x-x-**

-

Police cars and forensics' van scattered on the road in front of the big mansion. There also some journalist from various newspapers came to make report about the incident. Thankfully there was police to control the hectic situation.

In front of the big front door, on the stairs, there sat a man and a lady discussing about the thing happened in the mansion.

"So, you mean I tripped on a rotten leg?"

He nodded, "It was a part of it. That's why I swung the candle left and right to find the other part of it. And to my surprised, I saw a skeleton without a leg lying not far from the leg you've found."

Christine gasped and held her breath.

"That's why I didn't tell you about it until now." Nozomu observed her face.

Christine suddenly held his hand and stared deep in his eyes. "So, that means the black liquid I saw in my dream was blood, right. And the skeleton was sending the images for me to find it." She rose and went to the front door. Nozomu watch her with the corner of his eyes. But suddenly the lady figure fell onto the floor.

"Christine!"

_-Christine POV-_

'_Where am I?'_

'_It was me who called you here' a voice was heard._

'_Who are you? Where are you? Show yourself!'_

_A gust of cloud form in front of Christine 'I'm Ryuuchi Sasaki. Thanks for helping me.'_

_-_

**_-  
_**

******-x-x- FragMenTs EnDs-x-x-**

******

* * *

  
**

**__****A/N : Thanks for reading this. Now tell me what do think about it!**

**__****Are you feeling scared?**

**__****I know the ending were quite abrupt, but I think you able to think what happen next right?**

**__****To be honest, it quite fun to write something like this once in a while.**

**__****Hehehe**

**__****Jya for now!**


End file.
